


Titaanien sos-ses-sas

by Akaktus



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Gen, Hulluus, M/M, koulu au, kukaan ei voi hyvin, loukkaava, lue omalla vastuulla srsly, oikeesti loukkaava varmaa jollekki, rumaa kielenkäyttöä
Language: Suomi
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4310499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaktus/pseuds/Akaktus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Titaanien sota ilman titaaneja! Koulu muu universumi! Täysi hulluus, kukaan ei voi hyvin, moderni settinki, loukkaa varmaan kaikkia! Erenin ja kumppareiden koulunkäyntiä täysin älyvapaasti. CRACKTRASH</p>
            </blockquote>





	Titaanien sos-ses-sas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Liimanuli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liimanuli/gifts).



> älkää nyt. hyvät ihmiset ottako tätä vakavasti.

Eren Jäger puhkui raivoa jo aamusta. Hän oli myöhästynyt bussista, koska kelvoton ja ehkä maailman noloin, pikkutytöltä näyttävä ja kuulostava hikari Armin oli unohtanut soittaa tavallisen aamuherätyspuhelun. Eren oli jo vuosia herännyt Arminin unimaailmasta herättävän ärsyttävään ininään, koska torkutus oli yksi Erenin monista paheista. Mutta tänään Ereniä ottikin päähän se, ettei ollut kuullut pienestä blondista ystävästään mitään, vaan sen seurauksena myöhästynyt bussista, myöhästyisi koulusta ja saisi saletisti jälki-istuntoa. Ainakin niin opettaja, Krista, oli luvannut jos hän vielä myöhästyisi.

Eren vihasi jälkkää. Se oli tylsää ja tyhmää ja viivästytti häntä pääsemästä kotiin pelaamaan Titaanien Tappo Titaaneilla OSA IIVX2 peliä, jota hän oli hakannut viimeiset viikot pleikalla. Hän alkoi olla jo aika kova siinä, ainakin niin Online-listaukset kertoivat.

Hän ei kuitenkaan luovuttaisi, ennen kuin olisi ykkösenä listalla. Sen takia hän olikin viimeiset yöt pelannut niin pitkään, kunnes äiti oli takavarikoinut ohjaimen. Siitä oli seurannut sellainen raivari, että Eren oli ensin huutanut, sitten itkenyt tunteja, kunnes lopulta puri kättään niin kauan että veri virtasi, uhaten purra sormensa irti jos ohjainta ei kuulunut takaisin. Mitä hyötyä sormista edes olisi, jos ei saanut pelata!?

Joten ei äidillä ollut muutakaan vaihtoehtoa, kuin antaa ohjain. Erenin kasvoille nousi heti hullunvirne, kun hän muisteli viimeillan tempausta. Tänään hän taas jatkaisi titaanien mättämistä kotona isolta screeniltä, kunhan olisi istunut koulussa pakolliset tunnit. Sen hän joutui tekemään, koska muuten tulivat psykopaatti-tädit (”Psykologi-tädit”, korjaisi Armin) ja puhuivat jotain ja uhkailivat jotain ja Erenin oli vaikea kuunnella kunnes Armin selitti, että Erenin piti käydä koulussa tai jotain pahaa tapahtuisi.

Siksi Eren nytkin meni kouluun. Hänen hiuksensa olivat takussa, kuten yleensäkin, ja silmissä oli vielä lasittunut katse viimeyön pelaamisesta, josta Erenin oli ollut niin vaikea irtautua muutaman tunnin yöunille. Onneksi taskussa olevaan niPPhoneen oli ladattu uusin päivitys Titaanien Tappo Titaaneilla mobiiliversion appiin, joten pelaaminen onnistuisi tunneillakin. Kunhan opettajat eivät huomaisi. Tai oikeastaan, ei haittaa vaikka huomaisivat, tuskin kukaan uskalsi sanoa Erenille vastaan, peläten tämän saavan uuden kiukku-itku-raivo-kohtauksen.

Vaikka Erenin koulunkäynti oli hänen mielestään aika sujuvaa, eivät opettajat tai arvosanat olleet sitä mieltä. Joitakin aineita hän onneksi läpäisi Arminin avustuksella, laittamalla Arminin tekemään esimerkiksi äidinkielen esseet ja matikanläksyt. Se sopi Erenille paremmin kuin hyvin. Armin suostui aina pieneenkin pyyntöön, koska jostain syystä piti kotitehtävien teosta. Eren ei voinut ymmärtää, muttei välittänytkään, kunhan sai vain pelata rauhassa. Tai joskus Arminia vastaan, jolloin Eren tietysti sai murskavoiton. Se tuntui mukavalta.

Eren ei tuntenut nyt pysäkillä odottaessaan enää niin suurta vihaa Arminia kohtaan, kun muisteli miten hyödyllinen tämä blondiotus joskus oli. Varmaankin Erenin ainoa ystävä, ollut jo vuosia. Erenin itkukohtaukset ja omituinen pakkomielteisyys sekä avuttomuus pitivät muita loitolla. Se ei kuitenkaan usein haitannut Ereniä itseään, vaikka Arminia joskus huolestutti.

Eren oli yrittänyt räplätä puhelintaan, mutta pihi isä ei ollut suostunut maksaa 3G-verkkoa eikä wifiäkään tietenkään ollut pysäkillä, joten Eren joutui vain vaeltelemaan edestakaisin. Lopulta bussi kuitenkin saapui, ja Eren nousi kyytiin.

Matka ei ollut kauhean pitkä, ja Eren käytti sen pohtiessaan strategiaansa seuraavaa lempipelinsä bossia, naistitaania vastaan. Astuessaan ulos bussista Eren melkein taklasi vastaan tulevan naisen, jolla oli erehdyttävän naistitaanimaiset piirteet. Hän kuitenkin hillitsi itsensä viime hetkellä, koska inhosi poliiseja eikä halunnut taas joutua ongelmiin.

Lopulta Eren kuitenkin löysi tiensä koulun oville. Sisällä hän yritti varovasti hiipiä ohi kopin, jossa istui pandasilmäinen, pukinpartainen ja aina vihainen kaljupää. Eren, kuten muutkin koulun oppilaat, pelkäsivät tätä hullua vahtimestaria, joka kuritti oppilaita mielensä mukaan. Pienimmästäkin syystä tai ihan vain syyttömyydestä sai huutoa tai muita mielivaltaisia rangaistuksia, vaikkei kurinpito ollutkaan vahtimestarin homma. Opettajistakin monet pelkäsivät hulluvaksia, joka sai siitä syystä rellestää vapaasti.

Ehkä tänään onkin onnenpäiväni, Eren ajatteli, onnistuessaan hiipiä vahtimestarin ikkunan alta jäämättä kiinni. Hän pinkaisi juoksuun kohti kotiluokkaansa, ja pysähtyi kiireessä repimään takin päältään ja heittämään kengät jalastaan naulakkoon, retuuttaen sitten luokan oven kahvaa toisella kädellä ja hakaten sitä toisella.

Pian oven avasi lyhyt nainen, Erenin luokanvalvoja, joka piti aamutuntia. Krista näytti aivan siltä kuin olisi joko Arminin äiti, kaksoissisko tai samasta klaanista, mutta poika intti ettei ollut missään suhteessa opettajaan. Erenillä oli kuitenkin epäilyksensä.

”Eren! Älä hakkaa ovea!” Opettaja torui, kun Eren oli puikahtamassa ovensuusta luokkaan. Krista kuitenkin esti Erenin pääsyn luokkaan. ”Myöhästyit aamunavauksesta jolloin rehtori kutsui sinut toimistoonsa. Mene nyt katsomaan, jos hänellä olisi aikaa puhua sinulle.” Ja opettaja sulki oven.

Eren jäi närkästyneenä käytävään. Opettaja ei tainnut muistaa jälki-istunto uhkausta, joten Eren oli turhaan kiirehtinyt. Hän lähti maleksimaan kohti rehtorin toimistoa, pohtien, että kuinka kauan hän saattoi viipyä ennen kuin menisi rehtorin toimistoon. Hän kaivoi niPPhonensa esiin ja yritti yhdistellä sitä verkkoon, kun äkkiä kuuli uhkaavan äänen ylhäältä takaansa.

”Eren Jäger?” Kuului lause, ja Eren kääntyi nopeasti ja valmistautui jo vastahyökkäykseen. Edessä seisoi erittäin pitkä mies, jolla oli siististi laitetut vaaleat hiukset ja paksut, vihaiseen ilmeiseen painautuneet kulmakarvat. Hän oli rehtori Erwin Smith, joka oli aina kovin muistuttanut Ereniä jonkun henkilön kuvista, joita historian tunnilla oli käyty läpi, muttei hän ollut keskittynyt koskaan niin että muistaisi kunnolla…

”Etkö olekin?” Rehtori Smith toisti uhkaavasti, vaikka tunsikin Erenin joka vieraili rehtorin luona tuon tuosta.

”Nojoo” Eren lopulta mutisi ja työnsi puhelimen takaisin taskuunsa. Rehtori oli sen verran uhkaava, ettei Eren halunnut suututtaa tätä.

”Hyvä. Seuraa minua” Rehtori Smith sanoi lyhyesti ja marssi Erenin ohi. Eren seurasi muutaman askeleen taaempana, kunnes he saapuivat rehtorin huoneelle. Eren astui rehtorin jäljessä sisälle, ja istui tuttuun tuoliin työpöytää vastapäätä.

Rehtori Smith oli kiertänyt pöytänsä taakse istumaan tuoliinsa. Hän katsoi vakavasti Ereniä, joka liikuskeli tuolissaan epämukavasti.

”Jäger.” Rehtori toisti vielä Erenin sukunimen, mikä säpsäytti pojan kuulolle. Rehtori Smithillä oli vaikutusvaltainen ääni, ja hän usein puhutteli oppilaita hyvin vakavasti. ”Haluan ilmoittaa sinulle, että olemme koonneet tietyn, huolella valitun joukon, josta muodostamme uuden ryhmän.”

Rehtori Smith katseli hetken kädessään olevia papereita, nostaen sitten kylmänsinisen katseensa Ereniin. Eren kuunteli ihmeissään mitä rehtori Smith oli sanomassa.

”Kuten tiedät, te nuoret olette ihmiskunnan toivoja. Te rakennatte paremman maailman, Teillä on se vastuu.” Rehtori Smith puhui niin lujasti, että Erenin henki salpautui.

”Siksi kysynkin; Oletko sinä valmis, oppilas Jäger, ottamaan vastuun? Nousetko yhdeksi ihmiskunnan pelastajista?” Rehtori Smith osoitti sormellaan Ereniä, joka oli alkanut innostua.

”Kyllä, rehtori Smith!” Eren hihkaisi. Hän olisi yksi heistä; hän oli sankari. Eren kuvitteli itsensä vahvaksi soturiksi, kylmäksi tappajaksi, joka murskasi vihollisen ja pelastaisi ihmisiä, hän olisi kaikista vahvin ja tuhoisin ja…

”Hyvä, sillä katsoessani matematiikan numeroasi…” Rehtori Smith kurtisti kulmiaan.

”Hä?” Eren puuskahti pettyneenä.

”Kuinka olet saanut kotitehtävistäsi 100/100, mutta kokeessa et osannut edes bonustehtävää, joka oli vahingossa kopioitu kolmannen luokan kokeesta. Siinä piti kirjoittaa kahden kertotaulu.”

”No tota…” Eren kohautteli olkapäitään.

”Käytöksesi on ala-arvoista. Olet alkanut itkemään jo seitsemällä oppitunnilla, ja koulua on mennyt vasta viikko. Puhumattakaan raivokohtauksistasi.” Rehtori Smith selasi papereitaan, odotti sitten hetken vastausta Ereniltä, joka ei kuitenkaan sanonut mitään.

”Sinun täytyy vakavoitua opinnoissasi, että voit olla hyödyllinen lisä ihmiskunnalle.” Rehtori Smith painotti vielä ”Siksi olen tehnyt uuden erityisluokan, jonne sinut siirretään.”

Eren huokaisi ja tuijotteli ulos ikkunasta. Hän oli pettynyt suunnasta, jonka rehtorin puhe oli ottanut. Eren myös tavallaan piti nykyisestä luokastaan, koska Krista oli opettajana jo luovuttanut hänen suhteensa, ja seuraavan opettajan saaminen siihen pisteeseen veisi aikaa ja vaivaa.

”Voit aloittaa siellä tänään. Muut valitut oppilaat ovat jo luokassa, mutta opettajanne saapuu vasta ruokailun jälkeen, joten luokassa on sijainen siihen asti. Luokka on yläkerrassa, musiikinluokan vieressä. Mene suoraan luokkaan. Voit poistua.” Rehtori Smith heilautti kättään ja Eren nousi ripeästi ja kiirehti ulos huoneesta.

Käytävällä Eren pohti hetken aikaa, menisikö suoraan luokkaan vai ei. Toisaalta hän halusi nähdä ketä muita luokkalaisia hänellä nyt tulisi olemaan. Ja ehkei olisi parasta olla tottelematta rehtori Smithin käskyä niin suoraan. Eren päätti siis suunnata suoraan portaita ylös.

Musiikinluokan tunnisti helposti, sillä sieltä kuului epämääristä soitinten kalinaa. Sen jälkeen oli vain yksi ovi jäljellä, joka oli koko talon kaukaisin ovi. Eren antoi ovelle samanlaisen rynkytyskohtelun kuin edelliseen luokan oveen koputtaessaan.

Lopulta ovi avautui, ja Eren yllättyi paljon huomatessaan, kuka oven takana seisoi.

”Armin!” Eren hihkaisi ja katsoi tyytyväisenä lyhyempää, blondia pottapäätä joka tuijotti suurilla silmillään otsatukkansa alta.

”Moi, Eren.” Armin sanoi ja hymyili pienesti ”Kiva että säkin saavuit.”

Eren muisti yhtäkkiä aamuisen pettymyksensä, ja katsoi Arminiin tuimasti. ”No siis en olis tullu näin myöhäs jos eräät ois herättäny mut ajois!!”

Armin kavahti hieman. ”A-anteeksi Eren, mutta kun meillä oli oppilaskunnan kokous aikasin, ja mähän sanoin eilen etten millään ehtisi herättämään sua… Silloin sä kylläkin niin itkit puhelimessa, etten aivan ymmärtänyt että ymmärsitkö sä” Armin sanoi nolostuen vähän.

Eren muisti etäisesti sekavan puhelun, jonka oli tehnyt Arminille ollessaan itkuinen illan välikohtauksen seurauksena…

”Nojaa mutta siis, sun pitäis varmistuu et tajuunks mä, et voi vaan…” Eren alkoi paasata, kun yhtäkkiä kuuli hiljaisen äänen Arminin takaa luokasta. Se pysäytti hänet.

”Eren.” Arminin takana seisoi tytön kaltainen hahmo, joka oli Erenille tuttu. Tytöllä oli mustat hiukset olkapäille, ja punainen villahuivi kiedottu kaulaan. Hänen ilmeensä oli tyhjä, mutta kiinnittynyt Ereniin.

”Uh…” Eren nielaisi ”Huomenta, Mikasa.”

”Itkitkö eilen?” Mikasa kysyi rauhallisesti.

”En mä nyt sillee…” Eren mutisi.

Hetken kaikki kolme seisoivat hiljaa.

”Itkikö Eren eilen, Armin?” Mikasa kääntyi yhtäkkiä pienemmän pojan puoleen, joka alkoi heti täristä hieman.

”No... Miten sen nyt ajattelee…” Armin tuijotteli varpaisiinsa. ”En ollut Erenin luona, en tiedä…”

”Armin. Itkikö Eren puhelimessa?” Mikasa kysyi tiukasti. Eren yritti saada katsekontaktia Arminiin, joka ei kuitenkaan nostanut katsettaan.

”J-joo.” Armin vingahti ja yritti peittää päänsä kuin odottaen lyöntiä Mikasan suunnalta. Eren ärähti Arminille tuskastuneena.

Mikasa ei välittänyt Arminista vaan kohdisti katseensa Ereniin.

”Eren, miksi valehtelit minulle?” Mikasa kysyi ilmeettömästi.

”En mä sillee valehdellu… Tai siis en tarkottanu, ja toi nyt on iha tyhmä juttu…” Eren selitteli.

Mikasa kuunteli Ereniä, joka puhui aikansa turhuuksia ennen kuin hiljeni. Sitten Mikasa jatkoi.

”Ei se haittaa, Eren.” Mikasa totesi yhtä tunteettomasti kuin aina ”Ymmärrän kyllä, että sellainen olet. Ei se mitään, Eren, annan anteeksi. Olen silti tukenasi.”

Eren tunsi kylmiä väreitä.

”Mutta kerro minulle, miksi itkit, Eren? Kuka sinua satutti? Kuka satutti minu…”

”No siis! Siis öö, oli vain riita äidin kanssa, siinä kaikki!” Eren kiiruhti keskeyttämään Mikasan, ennen kuin tuo olisi sanonut jotain vielä nolompaa ja pelottavampaa.

”Oh?” Mikasa ei edes kuulostanut yllättyneeltä. ”Mitä äitisi sanoi sinulle, Eren? Sen on täytynyt olla jotain kamalaa. Kerro minulle niin min…”

”Ei mitään! Ei mitään kamalaa. Sovimme jo asian. Ei huolta!” Eren pakotti itsensä hymyilemään. Hän oli jo nähnyt yhden painajaisen, jossa Mikasa kylmästi silpoo veitsellä hänen perheensä palasiksi ilmettään väräyttämättä…

Mikasa nyökkäsi, ja vetäytyi luokkaan, päästäen Erenin sisään. Eren palasi Arminin luokse, joka odotteli häntä liitutaulun edessä.

”Huh, Mikasa ei ole muuttunut sitten yhtään.” Armin tokaisi kuiskaten.

”No ei…” Ereniä puistatti hieman.

Eren ja Armin olivat olleet ystäviä jo lapsuudesta, koska Armin oli jo päiväkodissa hoitanut Erenin hommia, kuten silloin oli esimerkiksi lumihiutaleiden leikkaaminen paperista, kenkien pukeminen tai pulkan raahaaminen mäen laelle (Erenin ollessa kyydissä tietysti).  Eren oli aina viettänyt aikansa haaveillessa tulevaisuudestaan massamurhaajana, kun taas Armin oli ollut hyvin, hyvin avulias pikkutyttö. Tai siis poika. Eren ei ollut täysin varma.

Mutta, Erenin ja Arminin ”ystävänä” oli ollut myös Erenin serkku, Mikasa, joka oli yhden vuoden asunut heidän luonaan kun Mikasan perhe oli kyllästynyt tytön sosiaaliseen kyvyttömyyteen. Erenin ja Arminin tehtävä oli leikkiä Mikasan kanssa, joka oli asunut niin korvessa, ettei ollut nähnyt yhtään ikäistään elämänsä aikana.

Erään kerran kun he olivat pieniä, Eren oli vienyt ystävänsä läheiselle kaatopaikalle, koska ei nuorena viettänyt vielä aikaansa pelikonsolilla mätätessä, vaan tekemässä muita häiriintyneitä asioita. Eren hyökkäili kaatopaikalla raivoisasti vanhoja sohvia ja vastaavia vasten, repien niitä ja huudellen sotahuutoja, kuten hänellä oli tapana. Armin taas keräsi homeisia kirjoja, joita oli hoardannut huoneensa täyteen. Mikasa vain tuijotti heidän puuhiaan.

Silloin Eren oli päättänyt perustaa valtakunnan kaatopaikan reunalle, ja he olivat pystyttäneet roskatynnyreistä muurin, jonka takaa Eren oli ampunut ritsalla ohikulkevia ihmisiä. Eren tietysti julistautui urheaksi ritariksi, julisti Arminin orjakseen, ja koska Mikasa oli silloin vielä jotenkin pikkutytöksi tunnistettava, julistettiin hänet prinsessaksi.

Erenin keksittyään leikin hän oli urhoollisesti levittänyt uloste-viemärijäte lätäkön päälle täysin randomin punaisen liinan, jonka oli löytänyt kaatopaikalta. Näin Mikasa saattoi astella lätäkön yli tahraamatta kenkiään (mikä tietenkään ei toiminut, vaan liina imi nesteet itseensä ja takertui Mikasan kengän pohjiin).

Tämän seurauksena kuitenkin Mikasan kuoleman kylmässä sydämessä naksahti jotain, ja se sanoi elämänsä ensimmäisen ja varmaankin viimeisen ”doki-dokin”. Puna nousi Mikasan poskille. Erenkin oli silloin ajatellut, että onpa soma tyttö. Jopa söpömpi kuin Armin.

Mutta ei enää.

Ensimmäisen oudon merkin olisi Erenin pitänyt huomata. Mikasa nimittäin alkoi pitää aina tuota samaista huivia, jopa pesemättä sitä koskaan (sen aromi kuulemma muistutti häntä Siitä päivästä). Ja kun Ereniä oli hänen omituisuutensa takia kiusattu koulussa, oli Mikasa aloittanut kaikkein väkivaltaisimman mahdollisen taistelulajin, noussut ylimmäksi mestariksi sen harjoittajana, ja muistutti nykyään jonkinlaista ammattilaista bodybuilderia.  Hän oli vannonut jyräävänsä alta kaikki, jotka ikinä satuttivat Ereniä mitenkään. Tämä oli entisestään eristänyt Erenin muista lapsista ja tehnyt hänestä vieläkin avuttomamman.

Eren huokaisi syvään muisteltuaan omituisen traumaattista lapsuuttaan. Mikasa naksautteli rystysiään muutaman metrin päässä heistä. Hän oli luvannut yrittää jättää Erenin rauhaan, kunhan saisi seisoa edes näköetäisyyden päässä. Mikasa näytti aivan jonkinlaiselta macholta turvamieheltä, joka aina varjosti Ereniä. Erenin oli pakko myöntää, ettei hän ollut yhtään enempää varma Mikasan naiseudesta kuin Arminin miehekkyydestäkään.


End file.
